Chase's Accidents
by ilovezuma
Summary: (Warning... Diaperfur/Babyfur/ Diaper wearing content) rated T (age13 and up reccomended) Chase has been having accidents, wetting his bed, peeing in the lookout and even pooping in his truck on a mission. Ryder does all he can to comfort his pup... but when it's figured that Chase might now be incontinent, all the pups comfort him in his time of need.
1. Wet Morning

**Lately Chase has been having accidents, anything from urinating in the lookout, to wetting the bed in his pup house to even pooping in his truck while on a mission. Chase knew Ryder was upset, but he didn't know what he could do to control it, he couldn't tell when he needed to go and he was honestly a little scared of that and he knew that Ryder was getting tired of cleaning up after his little accidents, his greatest advantage is that the other pups don't know about it**

Chase's POV early morning

Chase got up early morning like usual...he stretched out his front paws and he noticed he felt something wet underneath him he quickly looked and saw that he had wet the bed again for the third time this Week, he noticed the pup house smelled of his urine and it would be impossible to hide from Ryder that he went as his fur and blanket were soaked so he set off to find Ryder and shut the pup house door behind him

as Chase was walking to the lookout he noticed Marshall coming towards him, he quickly thought and sat using his front paws to cover his wet spot...

"Hi Chase!...um...what's that smell... eww it smells bad" Marshall said covering his nose

"Oh uh... Ryder is giving me a bath today.. I haven't had one in a while..." Chase replied

"Well ok then... enjoy your bath Chase" Marshall said as he walked off satisfied with Chase's answers

"Good thing he doesn't like to ask questions..." Chase said as he went to look for Ryder...

Chase walked around the corner and into the lookout, he found Ryder at the top of the lookout and Ryder could immediately smell the urine...

"It happened again Chase?" Ryder asked

"Yeah... but I don't know what to do! I cant tell when I have to pee! Or well poop either"

"Chase don't tell me you..."

"No I didn't! I was just saying" Chase said as he blushed...

"Chase... what am I going to do with you? This is getting old already" Ryder said

"Sorry Ryder... but I'm trying... I just don't know what I can do" Chase said

"Well... go down to Katie's for your bath I'll tell her why you're coming.. I don't have time today I have a meeting with the Mayor I'll put your blanket in the wash... Ryder told Chase

"AWW don't tell Katie!" Chase begged

"Chase... she wont tell anyone, I promise" Ryder assured his pup

"Ok... I'll go" Chase said as he walked to Katie's

Chase went to his truck and got in... he sat and thought about his accidents... he never knew when it would happen... it made him mad... that he could do nothing about it, he started his truck and made the drive... once he was there Katie greeted him at the door

"Are you ok Chase? I heard you've been having accidents." Katie asked with concern

"Yeah... it's embarrassing! I feel like a puppy! Chase whinned

"It's ok Chase... you'll probably get over whatever this is" Katie tried to comfort him

"Thanks Katie... I hope I do get over this..." Chase said looking down at his wet fur

"Come on... I have a bath for you" Katie said as she brought him into the other room... Chase took off his Collar and hopped in the bath... this is only the second time Katie has ever bathed him...and she didn't quite know about Chase's little habit during a bath... she began scrubbing the pup...she got closer and closer to his groin area and realized he was fully erect which was something Ryder neglected to tell her about Chase's Bath times... she took no mind to it because Rubble did the same although the pups don't notice... Chase began wagging his tail like crazy as she washed his privates and that's when Katie heard the loud bubbling along with the thumps against the bottom of the metal bath...

"REALLY CHASE?! YOU POOPED IN THE TUB!" Katie yelled at him

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Chase yelled and half whined

"Get out of the tub before you get it all in your fur" Katie said as Chase quickly jumped out of the tub... luckily it quickly washed off...Katie went to dump out the tub and get him another bath, it took her a few minutes to clean out the tub... but on her way back...

"Katie!" Chase yelled... crying loudly

Katie rushed in to see that Chase hadn't finished... and there was a puddle of urine and a large pile of Shepherd poop on the floor... Chase was just standing there Crying...

"Aww Chase, don't cry..." She said as she went to his side...

"Katie...p-p-please... m-make it s-s-stop" he stuttered

"I wish I could pup... I'm so sorry" Katie hugged him

"Let's get this cleaned up... and we'll get you a long bubble bath ok?" Katie said as she went to get the cleaning supplies...

"O-okay... thanks Katie" Chase said... as he followed her

after Katie got Chase in his bath she called Ryder

(Phone rings)

"Hello, Ryder here" he said

"Ryder... it happened" Katie said

"Oh no... what did he do? Pee on the floor again?" Ryder asked

"Well... first I was washing him... and he pooped in the tub... no big deal... I thought that was it but when I was coming back from washing out the tub he yelled for me and I ran, and saw a puddle and a pile of poop on the floor... I feel Bad for Chase" Katie said

" I do too Katie... But what can we do?" Ryder said

"I think we need to put him in dog diapers Ryder..." Katie said... there was a moment of silence

"You think so Katie?...like Zuma's or?" Ryder was thinking

"No Chase doesn't need a swim diaper... he needs a normal one... if he cant control his bathroom needs... we need to do it... I hate to but..." Katie glared at Ryder on the phone screen

"I know... we're not going to be able to hide this from the pups... I think we should wait until next Friday until we decide... unless something else bad happens... who knows he might get better" Ryder said

"It's your call Ryder... he's your pup... I have faith that you know what's best" Katie said

"Yeah... thanks Katie..." he said

"Well I better get back... Chase might get worried..." katie said her goodbyes and hung up the phone

(An hour later)

Chase came home... pulled into his parking spot for his truck and turned it back into his pup house... he quietly laid down...Ryder quickly came down from the lookout to talk to him

"Hey Chase how ya doing buddy?" Ryder said

Chase remained quiet

"Chase... it's ok... don't feel bad... I still care about you pup"

Chase remained silent... he turned away... and Ryder could hear him crying...

At that time Ryder petted Chase... got up... and went back to the lookout... the pup wasn't feeling great and Ryder figured he'd had a long day... so he left Chase to sleep.


	2. The Beach

**After yesterday... Chase is feeling down... he doesn't know how to deal with his problem... and he definitely feels embarrassed after the problem occurring in front of Katie, he still has no idea why it happens...and it frustrates him... what will he do?**

Zuma's POV (the day before)

Zuma was walking downstairs in the lookout... he was going to play Pup-Pup Boogie when he heard Ryder on the Phone with someone

"But what can we do?" Ryder said

You think so Katie?... like Zuma's or?" he continued

Zuma thought to himself... "what like mine?"

"I know... we're not going to be able to hide this from the pups... I think we should wait until next Friday until we decide... unless something else bad happens... who knows he might get better" Ryder said

"Yeah... Thanks Katie, bye" Ryder sad as he hung up the phone

Ryder sighed... "I really hope Chase doesn't need diapers, I hope this is just temporary"

Zuma thought "Chase needs Diapews? Why?"

Zuma quickly Ran out of the lookout before Ryder noticed and went to his pup house for the night... he was confused on why Chase would need diapers

Chase's POV (present day)

Chase woke up with a yawn and stretched like normal... it quickly came to thought to check to see if he'd wet the bed again but to his surprise he was dry, with a smile on his face he quickly went to the lookout to eat breakfast once he entered the lookout he was greeted by Ryder

"Need help cleaning up Chase?" Ryder asked assuming Chase had wet again

"No, not today Ryder... I was woke up dry and no mess, I actually got up to pee last night" Chase said with a smile on his face

"That good. See Chase it might have just been a phase or something" Ryder said

"Hopefully, I don't like wetting or... UGH... POOPING the bed" said as he shuttered at the thought of the morning he woke up laying in a poopy bed, it took Ryder an hour to get it out of his fur and longer to get the smell off of him and out of his pup house too

"The pups are waiting for Apollo The Super-Pup to come on, you wanna go watch Chase?" Ryder asked...

"Sure, I'd like that" Chase said as he went to the TV room

Zuma's POV

When Chase and Ryder Walked into the TV Room, Zuma came in also... he had been listening to Ryder and Chase although they didn't know it.. Zuma really didn't care, he was just somewhat worried for Chase given Zuma's own situation of being incontinent while swimming, something in which no one knows why it developed... it was just a weird and unlucky thing that happened to Zuma, plus he's come to accept it... as long as it didn't keep him from swimming, he didn't care, although he wasn't too happy with changing out of the messy diaper afterwards which he though felt gross

Zuma went to the TV room to go fetch Rocky for their activity..., ever since Zuma let Rocky use his diapers... Rocky has wanted to go to the beach with Zuma every time... however Zuma didn't know how or why Rocky got this fetish of wearing or... wetting diapers, only that it strangely felt good to have company being also in diapers... almost made it feel as if it were normal

Zuma spotted his mix breed friend sitting on a bean bag chair all by himself... likely forgetting about today's planned activity and waiting for Zuma to sit... Zuma walked up to Rocky...

""Hey... Wocky I'm going down to the beach wanna come?"

"Sure Zuma I had almost forgot!" Rocky said happily knowing it was time to get away to do his activity

Zuma brought his swim diapers in the little diaper bag that Ryder made for him... it was small enough for him to carry but could hold about 10 diapers plus wipes and also a special mouth hook tool the pups could use to unfasten Zuma's diaper if Ryder wasn't available to change Zuma along with plastic pants so the pups wouldn't have to smell Zuma's rancid diaper if he went

Rocky carried Zuma's diaper bag as they set off to the beach

(Minutes later)

"Are we almost there Zuma?" Rocky asked...

"Calm down, we'we almost thewe" Zuma said

as soon as they got to the spot Rocky set down the diaper bag and opened it up... he quickly laid Zuma down and diapered him... Zuma always thought it was strange that Rocky nuzzled his penis when Rocky diapered or changed him, perhaps as a show of appreciation for letting him wear his diapers, it was still gross because the one day he got poop on his nose from it...

Zuma was diapered as quickly as he laid down... Rocky was speedy with diaper changes and it was something Zuma did appreciate but then it was Rocky's turn... and Zuma knew it was gonna be weird as soon he slid the diaper under Rocky's butt.. Rocky grew an erection and he knew he'd have to adjust it to put the diaper on... he just used his paw to push it against Rocky's body while his mouth fastened the tapes.

Rocky stood up quickly and admired his own diapered form... and touched his penis from outside the diaper he then turned to look at his butt, covered by the swim diaper... he then gazed at Zuma's diaper... and then back at his own... he spread his hind legs and firmly stood while he closed his eyes... it only took a minute for Zuma to hear him peeing into the diaper... Zuma observed as Rocky flooded the swim diaper quickly as it was not made to hold urine and the pee puddled into the sand...

"Sewiously dude have you been holding it in all day?" Zuma asked as Rocky's legs became soaked from dripping urine

"Yep... and I'm not done yet..." Rocky said

"What do you mean by that?" Zuma asked

"I need to know, do your diapers hold poop well? And a lot of it?" Rocky asked

"Uh... they hold for me... why dude?" Zuma asked a question to which he already knew the answer... he watched Rocky quickly squat down into the pooping position... it didn't take long to hear roars come from his stomach

"Zuma... I might have an upset stomach...it hurts..." Rocky said between pooping grunts...

Rocky kept grunting until Zuma watched the back of Rocky's diaper expand rapidly along with a series of loud bubbly farts and it didn't take long for Zuma to smell that in fact what Rocky had said was true... Rocky was sick to his stomach... and that diaper had taken a punishment... by the time he was done, Rocky smelled like a dumpster, he had a brown spot on his diaper and was sagging and he looked relieved and was blushing

"Awe you sewious! eww! You smell bad Wocky!" Zuma commented

Zuma motioned for Rocky to sit for a diaper check like Rocky often did for him, Zuma heard the diaper squish upon Rocky sitting, he opened the back of the diaper and immediately became sick at the sight and smell of Rocky's runny liquid mess and turned his head to vomit

"Wocky you awe sick... youw diaper is full and you have diawwhea"

"I wanted to know what it was like to poop... don't yell at me!" Rocky said

"I'm not changing youw diapew Wocky... that was on purpose and its gwoss!

"I don't care... I'm not done with it yet anyways!" Rocky said as he then leaned against the wall of the nearby human restroom building... he put his paw down his diaper and began masturbating... squirming his butt around causing his pleasure to give him muscle spasms... he sat there and masturbated in his messy diaper until he finished which sounded out with a loud fart...

Rocky pulled his paw out of the diaper with it covered in his cum... he quickly wiped it off and stood up... feeling the mess peel off his butt as he stood up... he walked over to Zuma... who at this point had gotten the clothespin from the diaper bag out to plug his nose...

"Zuma Change me..." Rocky demanded

"NO!" Zuma said...

Rocky tacked him and they rolled to the water... Rocky asked to be changed once again and Zuma denied, they wrestled more until Rocky heard Zuma's stomach rumble... he knew it was coming... he pinned Zuma down until he had an accident... at which point he let Zuma up...

"Wocky, I hate you!" Zuma said as he waddled to shore with a load between his legs and Rocky followed him and once they got to shore Rocky stuck his muzzle into Zuma's messy diaper and sniffed...

"You think it's funny that I pooped? Don't you?" Zuma said...

"No... I think it's cute... I think you should wear it" Rocky said truthfully

"UGH no Wocky! I'll get a Dipew rash..." Zuma said... fully against it

"Fine Zuma... just Change me..." Rocky said

"I'm not changing you" Zuma said sternly

"I don't think you have a choice... we need each other to change...and I'm not changing you unless you change me Zuma..." Rocky said

"Fine... lay down..." Zuma said as he grabbed the diaper bag and the changing tool they use... he unfastened the tapes and almost vomited again... the diaper laid out showing poop covering all over Rocky's diapered area... mixed with urine and what was obviously Rocky's semen

Zuma slid the diaper out from under Rocky and pointed Rocky to wash his butt out in the wash that the mayor has installed for Zuma... in the meantime Zuma struggled to carry the diaper to the trash... it slipped out of his mouth once... and he picked it back up... he then placed it in the trash

Rocky came back and assisted Zuma with his Change... and put Zuma in a fresh diaper...

"Wocky... please go home... that was enough fow one day... I want some peace" Zuma asked and Rocky walked back to the lookout


	3. The Final Straw

Chase's POV

Chase sat with the other pups enjoying the Apollo The Super-Pup, he watched a few episodes in the marathon before he fell asleep around noon while lying on the bean bag chair with Marshall... Chase would soon find out that would be his worst mistake

(2 hours later Chase's Pov)

Chase felt someone shaking him... he remembered he fell asleep next to Marshall, he opened his eyes to see all the other pups standing around him

"Did he pee? And what's that smell?" Skye asked

"I think so... Ryder is going to be so mad" Rubble replied

Marshall nudged Chase to get his attention and whispered in his ear "Chase... you already know you've wet but you kinda also pooped bad..." Marshall said while holding his nose closed because of the smell. "I'll get the other pups out of here and then I'll come and help you clean up" Marshall said as he began to rush the other pups off

"Come on guys leave him alone! Get out!" Marshall said as he shoved the other pups outside, then returned to Chase... who was now crying

"Chase... don't cry... Marshall said as he got on the wet bean bag chair with him...

"it keeps happening Marshall, I don't know what to do..." Chase cried to Marshall

"Really? This is the first time I've noticed it" Marshall said

"Yeah... remember when you said I smelled the other morning? Well... I kinda had wet the bed... I've also peed in the lookout... pooped in my truck... and in the bath too" Chase said

"Are you ok Chase? Is your tummy hurting? What's wrong?" Marshall asked not knowing about Chase's bout of incontinence

"Ryder told me in private that I may be becoming incontinent... he said that I uh..." Chase paused

"You what Chase?"...Marshall said...

"he said I may need uh... doggy diapers" Chase said as he bowed his head in shame

"Chase that's horrible!" Marshall hugged Chase in a strong embrace

"Uh... Marshall... mess remember?" Chase said as Marshall was pushing him back into his poop

"OH SORRY!" Marshall apologized... "Here Chase... get up... I'll help you clean yourself off" Marshall then helped Chase get outside... and Marshall went to grab his hose

(10 minutes later outside, Chase's's POV)

*Hose spraying* "hang on Chase, I almost got it all off, it's sticking to your fur" Marshall turned the hose to a higher power and finally got the mess out of Chase's fur

at that time Ryder came back from Katie's and noticed the dirty bean bag chair

"Chase!" Ryder called, as both he and Marshall went inside...

"Yes Ryder?" Chase asked shyly

"Did you have another accident?" Ryder asked

"ye..yes..." Chase said

"Ugh, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Marshall, go get the package in the cabinet in the lobby" Ryder told Marshall...

A minute later Marshall came back with a plastic wrapped package reading *Bone Drys* "Diapers for big puppies"

"Ryder please! No!" Chase begged

"I'm sorry Chase, I cant keep cleaning up the messes... I'm putting you in diapers for now, now lay on your back, belly up" Ryder said as he took a diaper from the package and began to diaper Chase, he thought it felt odd, and bulky... and he could tell he wasn't quite walking the same... he stood up after Ryder had his diaper taped on tight...

"Awwww Chase, Soooo Cuuuuttteeee" Marshall said in a high pitched excited voice as he ran over to hug his friend...

*sniff sniff* "what is that?" Marshall said... shifting his muzzle to Chase's diapered butt *Sniff* "it smells good, what is that?" Marshall asked

"His diapers are scented... so the smell of Chase's accidents isn't so strong... also baby powder, to keep him from getting diaper rash" Ryder explained

"I feel like a baby" Chase said

"Aww don't worry about it Chase, it's not that bad... and if anything happens, I'm here for ya" Marshall said...

"Well that's good... Marshall if you wouldn't mind, could you take care of Chase tomorrow, I don't want to drag him around town, at least not until he's comfortable wearing diapers in public" Ryder said

"Sure I wouldn't mind" Marshall said happily

"Good then you two can have some bonding time tomorrow, I'll see if Zuma wants to hang out with you two tomorrow also... might be good for Chase to have another friend who wears diapers at times..." Ryder said

"Yeah... that's ok... I guess... " Chase said sadly

Ryder then walked off and left the two pups alone

 **P.S. Sorry about the long delay from updating**

 **A/N: I figured I should let you guys know that I'm writing this story because I actually wear diapers, and i've been doing it for fun since I was about 11 years old I kinda just like how they feel my new boyfriend is kinda into diapers too and plus I kinda think Paw Patrol in diapers fits a little too well into babyfur and diaperfur fandoms as I've run into such art via DeviantArt and I thought it was kinda cool. The whole reason I got into wearing them was because my first ever boyfriend was incontinent for urination until he was about 12 (he was 10 at the time, I was 13) and he had to wear diapers full time and he just accepted them and used them for everything and I saw nothing wrong with him given he was everything I desired in personality (given my already long trail of failed relationships since I started putting out just before I turned 9) (plus it couldn't have been any worse than the awkward situation where the girl I was dating previously, her aunt got engaged and later married to my uncle while I was dating her... so yeah... I guess you can say I dated my cousin... small world eh?) But anyways this is just a note explaining...**

 _ **P.P.S. A/N to the guest who claimed they were going to rewrite my stories, don't... my stories are copyrighted and it wouldn't be the first time I had to get my lawyer to send a "cease and desist" letter to someone, I'm very serious about my writing as I work freelance and everything of mine is copyrighted**_


	4. First Day Diapered (Part 1)

**Chase has finally been put into diapers, he may not be happy about it however he has his friends to support him and on the bright side, Ryder won't have to clean up after Chase's accidents**

Chase's POV the next morning

Chase woke up in the morning, his bed was dry however he had wet a little during the night and he figured his diaper was still ok to use so he decided not to ask Ryder to Change him. He left his pup house and went into the lookout to get breakfast, once he got inside the lookout however, he was nervous of what his friends would think

"Sup dude" Zuma greeted Chase, however Chase saw something he did not expect

"Um, Zuma? Why are you wearing one of my diapers? Chase said in shock

"Wyder said I could, I usually wear swim diapews and don't weally need them othew than that, but I wanted to wear them to suppowt you dude, but Wyder said I kinda gotta change myself if I go in it"

Zuma saying that made Chase happy, he began wagging his tail

"Thanks Zuma, that's nice of you" Chase said

"I think you two look cute In diapers, with your poofy butts, hehe" Skye said Making the two pups blush

"oh uhh, thanks Skye" Chase replied

"Does it feel weird Chase?" Marshall asked

"Well, kinda... it feels bulky, but at the same time soft and comfy" Chase said

"Have you gone in it yet?" Marshall said

"Well, honestly I'm a little wet, but I don't think I should change just yet" Chase said as Zuma put his paw on Chase's diaper to see how wet he was... Chase just stared at Zuma in confusion

"You'we good for now, but if you go again, come tell me i'll need to show you how to Change anyways" Zuma said, Chase nodded

Ryder walked in the room to tell the pups to get ready for a museum trip that day

"Ok pups, everyone get your things and get to the Paw Patroller" Ryder then walked over to Chase

"You'll be fine pup, Zuma knows how to change a diaper, he can change you, maybe even teach you how to change yourself" Ryder said as he pet the pup

as everyone left on their trip, Zuma, Marshall and Chase went to watch Apollo the super pup in the TV room

(One hour later)

(Beep beep) Zuma's pup tag went off

"Why did only yours go off?" Chase looked at him and asked

"Thewe's a call function on ouw tags... you need to ask Wyder to activate it, speaking of calls though I gotta go... can you guys handle youwselves?" Zuma asked

"Uh yeah... we should be ok..." Chase said

"Alright dudes, I'll be back later" Zuma said as he walked out

"Well Chase, do you want to go somewhere?" Marshall asked

"Like where?" he asked

"Hmm... maybe the new pup park by the edge of town?" Marshall said

"Isn't that a bit far? And what if I have to uh... go?" Chase said

"Don't worry Chase, you probably won't need to...plus your diaper could probably hold it I bet" Marshall said

"Well... ok then, let's go, I'll get the diaper bag" Chase said as he went to grab spare diapers and wipes

when Chase went outside he already found Marshall standing there with a big smile on his face

"Uh Marshall, you ready?" Chase asked

"Oh uh, yeah lets go" Marshall said, as they both started off towards the park

 **A/N1 Just another reminder that I have an ilovezuma Facebook page**

 **A/N2 it's been a while since I've been able to write anything and I figured I could split this into two parts. I'm sorry it's been so long since an update, but i've been a bit stressed out as I haven't had a job in almost 6 months and I'm going to apply to the government trade school known as Job Corps in September for the 2** **nd** **time now since the first time did me no good since I couldn't get any certifications worth anything I'm going to try to get career training in a trade I actually want this time instead of listening to what others want me to do**


	5. First Day Diapered (Part 2)

Marshall's POV

Chase and Marshall Started heading to the Park, they had already walked for about a half hour while they were walking Marshall couldn't help but stare in fascination at Chase's diaper, he thought it was a little bit gross, but cute at the same time

"Marshall, come on, why are you lagging behind?" Chase said

"Oh uh... no reason" Marshall replied as he sprinted to catch up

"So uh Chase, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah... why?" He looked at Marshall with curiosity

"Well, I feel bad for you... you're my best friend and I hate to see you in uh..." Marshall pointed at Chase's behind

"Di-...ohhhh" Chase said as he cringed and grabbed his gut

"Dia...pers?" Chase managed to finish his sentence

"Are you sure you're ok?" Marshall said concerned

"Yeah... just a cramp, I'm fine, look the park is up ahead... lets go play" Chase said as he took off running

Marshall took off running behind him... Marshall sat the diaper bag down at a park bench and ran after his friend...

"You'll never get me Marshall!" Chase yelled

"Oh I bet I will!" Marshall hollered back" Marshall ran and ran and finally caught up to Chase and pinned him to the ground

"Told ya I would get you" Marshall said as he started licking Chase, he heard Chase's stomach growl loudly again

"Ohhh" Chase groaned

"Chase does your tummy hurt? We can go home if you want" Marshall said as he helped Chase up

"No I'm fine... lets just play, it's your turn" Chase said as he pushed Marshall, signaling him to run

Marshall took off running and Chase soon followed... Chase was getting closer and closer as Marshall ran around the playground, he took off towards the swings near the edge of the park... he soon noticed Chase was not behind him though, he soon turned to see Chase holding his stomach with his paw and he quickly ran to his side

"Chase, what's wrong?" Marshall said

"Owwww, Marshall I-I... I have to... ohhhh, Chase said as he planted his paws on the ground... and his stomach growled as Chase turned his back to Marshall and walked towards the nearby tree

"You have to wha..." Marshall was interrupted by a very loud... bubbly farting noise, however the smell that hit him after told him exactly what Chase had to do

Marshall watched as Chase's diaper sagged upon him noisily filling it with a squishy mess that he presumed was diarrhea... given Chase's stomach pain, the smell was horrible and the diaper has turned brown from the large and warm Shepherd mess contained within...

Chase began crying and Marshall went over to him

"Chase... it's ok, don't cry... it not that bad" Marshall said

"YES IT IS MARSHALL!, I just... I just... pooped everywhere!... I shit all over myself! And you're saying it's not that bad?, LOOK AT IT!" Chase cried out as he plopped on the ground squishing it across his bottom

"Chase... it's ok...lets go home" Marshall said as he helped Chase off the ground where he laid down

"Marhsall... um, you have to do something" Chase said wiping away his tears

"What Chase? I'll do anything" Marshall said

Chase took a deep breath

"You... uh...need to change my diaper, so I don't get a rash" Chase said

Marshall just stared with a blank look on his face

"NO, NO WAY CHASE! I don't even know how to change a diaper anyways!" Marshall said

"PLEASE MARSHALL! I don't want to get a rash, and it's really uncomfortable... and it smells" Chase begged

"Ugh, fine Chase... but only because I promised I'd help you, now lay on your back" Marshall said as he ran to get Chase's diaper bag

Marshall came back with the bag and got a fresh diaper for Chase... he sat the wipes, diaper and powder out on the side and turned to he heavily soiled diaper that Chase was currently wearing... Marshall pawed at the brown discolored part that contained the Shepherd's mess and it had consistency of pudding which made Marshall shudder, he moved down to sniff the diaper which smelled horrible and made Marshall have second thoughts

"Are you sure you can't stay in this Chase?" he asked

"Marshall, I already feel like I'm getting a rash, pleassseeee change me" Chase begged

"Oh... ok" Marshall said

Marshall reached for the tapes and notice Chase had urinated as well since the padding had swollen, Marshall took off the first tape, then th second... he prepared himself then pulled the diaper away from Chase's penis area as he gagged at the sight of diarrhea everywhere, both of the pups covered their nose from the smell

"Ewww that is soo gross" Marshall said

"What do I do now?"

"Pull the diaper from under me" Chase said

Marshall used his paw to slide the full diaper away

"Now what?"

"Get the wipes and try to clean me... you don't gotta be perfect, just get most of it... I can take a bath when we get back"

Marshall grabbed the wipes and put one on his paw... and began wiping the poop off of Chase... he needed a few wipes because there was a lot, he wiped chases butt and stuck his claw in the butt hole some which caused Chase to squirt some poop out

"EWW CHASE!" Marshall screamed

"Sorry, just don't stick your claw in there" Chase said

Marshall continued with the Change

"Don't forget the sheath" Chase said

"Why?" Marshall asked

"Just use a wipe" Chase said as Marshall began wiping the sheath, chase's penis came out a little

"Really?" Marshall said

"Sorry... it happened when Ryder put it on me too" Chase said as he blushed

"Ok so you're clean, now what?

"Put the new diaper under me" Chase said

Marshall grabbed the new diaper and put it under Chase in the same way the other one was

"Don't tape it yet" Chase said

"what next?"

"Powder is next" Chase said as he pointed

"How am I supposed to get that on you?" Marshall asked

"Shake it with your mouth maybe?" Chase said

"You're lucky we're friends Chase" Marshall said as he grabbed the powder and shook it... the powder got everywhere in the diaper and on the two Pups as they started coughing

"Ok, now you can tape on the diaper... make sure it's tight" Chase said

Marshall pulled the diaper over Chase's groin area and started to tape it, once he finished he helped Chase up

"Thanks Marshall" Chase said as he licked his friend

"Ok lets go home now..." Marshall said as he started to walk off

"Wait... you gotta throw the diaper away" Chase said

"You do it... that thing stinks" Marshall said

"Please Marshall... I'll throw up" Chase begged

"Fine..." Marshall said as he walked over to the diaper

"How do I grab it?" Marshall said confused

"Zuma uses his mouth he said"

"Eww... ok, if you say so" Marshall said as he closed the diaper and lifted it with his mouth, he whined as he carried it to the trash and dropped it in

"Ewww, it was really heavy, ewwww" Marshall said as he licked the ground to get the diaper taste out of his mouth

"It's not like you put your mouth inside it..." Chase said

Marshall gagged when Chase said that

"Can we just go home..." Marshall said

"Sure... lets go, and Marshall..."

"Yeah?" he turned to Chase

"Thanks... that meant a lot" Chase said as he licked Marshall

"No problem Chase... if you need help again, I guess I could help" Marshall said as he winked at Chase

"Thanks" Chase said as he licked Marshall, and they both started walking home, back to the lookout

 **A/N Chase is probably not feeling too well after making a mess in front of his best friend, however Marshall helping him again shows Chase that he has a good friend by his side and that Marshall will help him through it.**


	6. Marshall's Secret

**Chase is not feeling too well after his recent accident and he's walking home with his best friend Marshall**...

Chase's Pov

Chase and Marshall were walking across the bridge back to the lookout, they were mostly silent on the walk back

"Marshall..." Chase called to his friend, who was yet again staring at his diapered behind

"Oh! Uh, what Chase?" Marshall replied

"Can we not tell anyone unless we have to?" Chase said

"Sure... but Chase... you know it's ok right? At least you could feel the uh... mess about to come, it was diarrhea, even I have trouble holding it then." Marshall said

"It's just embarrassing... you probably laugh at how much I looked like a baby, messing myself helplessly in the park, you probably think I'm just a big dumb baby" Chase said

"No... Chase, no I don't, you're my best friend, I feel really bad that I can't help you more" Marshall said as he went to Chase

"Do you really mean that?" Chase said as he looked away

"You know I do Chase... I want to help, in any way I can" Marshall said as he grabbed Chase's head, forcing him to look into his eyes

"You are my best friend, and I don't think bad of you for this... it may be a little gross, but I still care about you" Marshall said as he Kissed Chase on the cheek

"Did you just kiss me?" Chase said

"Yes... you're like my brother... I don't think it's wrong" Marshall said

"Eh... alright, I guess" Chase said

"Hey Marshall?" Chase said

"What?"

"I love you too brother, and thanks" Chase said

"Hehe, just get up there fluffy butt" Marshall said as he smacked Chase's diapered bottom as they walked up to the lookout and walked in the door

"Hey guys, where have you two been? You've been gone a while" Skye said

Rocky walked into the room "oh hey, you guys are back..." Rocky said as he sniffed the air "...uh... Chase... you smell like poop a little bit" Rocky said as he held his nose

Chase turned to Marshall "you said you cleaned it!" he said quietly

"I did! He must have a good nose" Marshall said

"Just take a bath latew dude, it's the smell sticking to youw fur, it happens to me sometimes" Zuma said as he walked over to Chase and whispered in his ear "it was bad... wasn't it?"

"Yeah... Marshall had to change me" Chase whispered back

"You'we ok with changing Chase?" Zuma asked Marshall

Marshall looked back at Chase's diaper re-imagining what had just occurred then looked at Chase and gave a smile "Yeah... it smells bad... but it's ok I care about Chase and I want to help, I'll change him anytime he needs it"

"Well, ok. I'll tell Wyder that you'we ok with changing Chase too" Zuma said as he went to go tell Ryder

Marshall's pov

it had been about 5 minutes since Zuma went to speak with Ryder by te time he came back down the elevator and went over to Marshall

"Hey Mawshall, Wyder said he wants to talk to you" Zuma said

"About what?" Marshall asked

"It's about Chase he said, he just wants to ask you about something, also if anyone asks, Wocky and I awe going to the beach" Zuma said as he went to go get Rocky

"Sure thing Zuma!" Marshall said as he ran to the elevator and went to talk to Ryder

Marshall got off the elevator and went to the balcony where Ryder was

"Hey Ryder, you uh... wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Marshall, I was just wanting to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Marshall said

"Are you ok with helping Chase? I know you're sensitive about your own little problem" Ryder said

"I'm sure Ryder, it doesn't bother me anymore, I just learned to try and pee more often" Marshall said

"Hey, remember when you kept wetting the bed, and you kept blaming your water hose for leaking on your bed?" Ryder said

"Hehe, yeah, I was only a little pup back then though... I'm really happy I got over it though... HEY! Wait a minute! That's how I can help Chase!" Marshall said as an idea jumped into his head

"What is it Marshall?" Ryder asked

"Well... Ryder... uh... do you mind if I actually...uh... wet the bed on purpose?" Marshall asked

"Now why would you do that?" Ryder asked

"Just trust me Ryder, I want to help Chase... and I want him to know about my...uh... weak bladder" Marshall said embarrassed

"if you clean it up... sure, I'll trust you Marshall, just don't hurt Chase's feelings" Ryder said

"I won't Ryder, I promise" Marshall said as he went down the elevator to get ready for bed.

Marshall's pov

"Ok... so I have to wet the um...bed...with Chase...sleeping beside me" Marshall said nervously

"What am I doing? Am I really going to pee all over the bed?" Marshall asked himself

"Yes... I am, it's to make Chase feel better... hopefully. I'll just let my bladder go when I need to do my midnight pee" Marshall said as he went to go ask Chase to come to his pup house to sleep over

"Hey Chase" Marshall said

"Hey Marshall, what's up?" Chase asked

"Oh uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come have a sleepover with me, I figured it would be fun, and I could uh... you know...maybe change your diaper? if you had an accident."

"Sure Marshall, I wouldn't mind that at all, just let me grab my blanket and offic... I mean uh, just my blanket" Chase said

"Chase, we all know you sleep with officer bear, it's ok just bring him" Marshall said

"Thanks Marshall" Chase said as he licked Marshall

*ok so how am I going to do this? Ah I know! I'll drink a lot of water!* Marshall thought to himself

"Hey Chase, I'm gonna go get a drink, I'll be right back" Marshall said as he ran off

"Sure thing Marshall" Chase said as he got in Marshall's bed

by the time Marshall got back, Chase was in bed cuddling officer bear, Marshall got in bed and laid down beside him

"Goodnight Chase" Marshall said

"Goodnight Marshall" Chase said as they drifted off to sleep...

the time was 9:30PM

Marshall woke up groggily at midnight, like he does every night to go pee and sometimes he wakes up twice, but he's always up at midnight exactly

"Oohh, am I really going to pee the bed, I hate being pee soaked, and so did Chase" Marshall said as he looked over at Chase lying next to him

"My bladder hurts so bad, I really gotta go" Marshall said as he laid flat on his belly

"Well it's now or never..."Marshall said as he began to let his bladder loose, he was peeing the bed, for the first time in a long while, his bed was getting extremely damp as he released his urine

"Oh no! I'm peeing a lot, this is not good! And I cant stop!" Marshall whimpered as the puddle of urine expanded to his chest and he could see the puddle reaching to Chase

"Oh no! He's going to be so mad." Marshall said as his pee finally stopped, it didn't flood the bed but that extra drink probably didn't help which now got Chase's back all wet

"Great... I haven't laid in a wet bed in forever... this is going to be so bad" Marshall said as he tried to get comfortable as he could in his pee soaked bed, but the smell of urine wasn't helping... then the really bad smell hit Marshall

"Wait a minute... that smell isn't just me"Marshall said as he sniffed the air

he quickly looked over to Chase as he appeared to be the source of the smell... Marshall dreaded the inevitable, he pulled back on Chase's diaper and the smell intensified, Chase had definitely pooped himself

"Eww, that smells bad..." Marshall said as he held his nose "and I have to...change...that..." Marshall said as he dreaded the morning hours to come... he covered his nose with his paw and drifted off to sleep

when Marshall drifted back off to sleep at 12:13AM


	7. Marshall Gets Diapered

**A/N I just wanted to celebrate this story getting 7,000 views by publishing chapter 7 at the 7K mark at 7PM, thanks to everyone who reads this story, I never thought it would be this popular, thanks for the reviews and the private messages, all of you are so awesome. Thank you, now presenting Chapter 7**

 **Marshall is going to have a lot to deal with this morning, starting with changing Chase's diaper and cleaning up his own mess... then having to explain to Chase why the bed is soaked**

Chase's Pup tag alarm was supposed to go off at 6:30AM so Marshall turned it off and woke Chase up himself since he wok up a little early

"Chase, wake up. You need Changed, you pooped last night" Marshall said as he woke Chase up gently

"ugh...alright...thanks Marshall" Chase said as he rolled over

"Oh no! My diaper leaked!" Chase said very upset

"Uh... Chase... that's...uh... not your pee" Marshall said nervously

"Who's is it then?" Chase asked confused

"Chase...I uh...wet the bed..." Marshall said as he turned away

"Marshall? You wet the bed? No way... I know I did it, you don't have to take the blame for me soaking your bed" Chase said

"BUT I DID! I peed everywhere! And you have my pee in your fur! And I know it's me, because your diaper isn't full. I'm so sorry Chase...I have a problem kinda like you do... but..." Marshall continued

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Chase asked

"Chase... I wet the bed sometimes... it's because I have a weak bladder... I just learned to deal with it better and well, I pee the bed sometimes." Marshall said as he hung his head low

"Marshall... is that true? You really pee the bed?" Chase asked

"Yes... I used to pee more when I was younger... I even had a few accidents in the lookout...and in my fire truck... it was embarrassing" Marshall said

"How did you get over your problem? And how did I not know until just now?" Chase asked

"Well, Ryder kept getting me up at midnight exactly using the pup tag alarm, coming outside and waiting til I went, now I just wake up at midnight...almost every night" Marshall said

"Almost? Every night?" Chase repeated

"I still wet the bed... sometimes. And none of the other pups found out because I actually wake up before you Chase, so if I wet the bed I just clean up really quick, Ryder has five beds for me, most of you pups have two, except you and Skye, you have three" Marshall said

"How do you know that?" Chase said

"Well, Ryder tells me things, I was really shy when I got here and he told me a lot about you pups... to make me feel better, and I haven't spilled anyone's secrets" Marshall said

"Wow...Marshall, I feel sorry for you... I didn't know about all this buddy, we should have been supporting you..." Chase said as he hugged his friend

"It's ok Chase... but we should uh... probably get this cleaned...your diaper smells pretty bad... and we're both covered in my pee" Marshall said

"Hehe, yeah... I'll drag your bed outside... and we'll clean you first..." Chase said

"Don't you wanna change? You're pretty full, won't you get a rash?" Marshall said

"Nah, you first this time buddy..." Chase said

"Thank's Chase" Marshall said as he went to the lookout to call Katie on the big screen in the tower

Marshall set up the call

"Hey Katie, can you give me and Chase a bath? He needs to get the smell off his fur and clean some mess off and we're both kinda wet... I had an accident" Marshall said

"Oh no, are you ok Marshall?" Katie asked

"Yeah, I just peed the bed, no big deal, and Chase isn't mad so...we're good, we just need a bath" Marshall said

"Ok Marshall, you guys can head over, I should be ready when you get here" Katie said

"Ok, thanks Katie, and oh! One other thing, do you mind if I Change Chase there? We're trying to get out of here before the other pups get up" Marshall asked

"Actually we can just take it off him and then I'll wash you both in the big bath in the back" Katie suggested

"Ok, that sounds good. Thanks Katie" Marshall said as he hung up and went back to Chase

Chase's pov

While Marshall was calling Katie, Chase began to clean up, first by dragging Marshall's bed to the Laundry room

"Eww...the pee smell is so strong, and this bed soaked through...hmm maybe I can go get some disinfectant spray from Rocky's truck without waking him up" Chase said as he made his way over to Rocky's pup house

Chase quickly got the spray and was about to leave when he felt a nose push against his messy bottom...

"Chase, did you poop again?" Rock said

"Uh yeah... I need your spray, the pup house smells of dirty diaper and..."

"Do you want me to change you? You look pretty full" Rocky interrupted him as he began to feel Chase's messy and diapered bottom

"No, that's ok, I'm going to Katie's to get a bath" Chase told him

"Oh... ok, well enjoy your bath then Rocky said as Chase walked out the door, smacking Chase's dirty bottom

"Aww come on Rocky, what the heck" Chase said as he felt the mess get smushed on his butt

"Oh... sorry Chase" Rocky said

"It's alright, I guess... I'm getting a bath anyways" Chase said as he turned to walk away...

While at the same time Rocky was thinking that it was cute

Chase's pov

Chase walked back to Marshall's pup house and by the time he sprayed the pup house Marshall came back and they were ready to go to Katie's

on the way there they talked

"So... you wet the bed? I really never would have known" Chase said

"Yeah... it is a little embarrassing, but it doesn't bother me too much" Marshall said

"You know... No...nevermind..." Chase said

"What is it Chase?" Marshall asked

"Well... you could always wear...um...a diaper...only to bed." Chase suggested

"You think I should?" Marshall asked

"Only if you want... at least your bed would be dry" Chase added

"That's true, but isn't that thing like... warm? Itchy? Bulky?" Marshall asked

"Well, it takes a bit to get used to... and it's only uncomfortable if you mess... or pee a lot... then it swells... kinda like you can see...and uh... smell" Chase said as he pointed to his diaper

"Other than that, it's pretty comfy" he continued

"I don't know... I'll think about it" Marshall said as they reached Katie's place

"Hey pups...oh... yuck, that smells bad" Katie said as she Checked Chase's diaper

"When you two are ready come to the back and we'll get started with your bath" Katie said

"Ok, thanks Katie" Marshall said as he turned to Chase

"Ok... let's get you cleaned up Chase" Marshall said as he walked with Chase to the back room

"Lie down Chase" Marshall said as Chase complied

Marshall went to Chase and looked at the diaper

"Uh... it's a little yellow... and brown..." Marshall commented on the discoloration from use of the diaper

Marshall un-taped Chase's diaper and the smell was horrid, Marshall quickly slid the loaded diaper our from under Chase, closed the diaper and carried it to the trash...

"Yuck... the diaper taste is bad enough... and it doesn't help knowing it's full and heavy" Marshall said as Chase stood up... seeing poop still stuck to his fur

"Let's go Chase" Marshall said as they walked over to the back room where the big bathtub was, they walked over to the tub where Katie was

"Wow Chase... you got poop all over your butt, Katie said as Chase blushed

"You sure you wanna take a bath with him Marshall? We can do it separate if you want" Katie said

"No thanks, I don't mind at all" Marshall said as him and Chase hopped into the tub

Katie started by cleaning Chase... which got his normal bathtime erection

"Really Chase?" Marshall said

"Sorry, I should have told you" Chase said

"It's fine" Marshall said

Katie continued cleaning the pups until Marshall felt a warm sensation in the water

"Chase, did you just pee?" Marshall asked

"I dunno" Chase said

"Well, in that case..." Marshall said as he close his eyes and strained a bit but then relaxed... Chase soon felt the warm sensation... Marshall had also peed in the tub

"Really pups?" Katie said

"Sorry Katie" they both said

"it's alright, you guys are done anyways" Katie said as the pups hopped out of the tub

Marshall went to get a fresh diaper and Chase laid down on the floor

Marshall put power on Chase, then the fresh diaper. When Chase got up, Marshall threw a diaper at Chases paws

"What's this for?" Chase asked

"Put it on me..." Marshall said blushing

"O-oh...are you sure? "Chase asked as Marshall laid down on the floor, answering his question.

"How do i...uh...do this?" Chase asked

"Put the diaper under me" Marshall said

"Next shake some powder on me" Marshall said as Chase shook a little too much and made a powder cloud

"Ugh... too much. Ok anyways now see the tapes? Put them on the front of my diaper and you're done" Marshall said as Chase complied with all the directions, and when they were done, Marshall stood up... revealing his newly diapered behind as Chase smacked Marshall's bottom

"Hmm, you're right it is comfy!" Marshall said, shaking his butt high in the air

"It's not that bad... it actually looks kinda cute Marshall" Chase said as Marshall blushed

"That's cute pups and very nice of you Marshall" Katie said

"Wait til the other pups see" Marshall said as he ran to the door

"Come on Chase!"

"Coming Marshall!" Chase said as he followed his friend, back to the lookout


End file.
